Ingvar Bearclaw
' Ingvar Bearclaw' is a hero in Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by buying the Premium Content (on Flash), by being purchased with $4.99 (on mobile) or by completing The Dark Tower (on Steam). Description A warrior from the north, he commands the might of a bear and the aid of his ancestors! Stats Statistics Ingvar Viking Ancestor Skills *'Ancestor Call': Summons Viking Ancestors who last for 10 seconds and work like reinforcements,. Cooldown: 15 seconds. **Level 1: Summons 1 ancestor. Unlocks at Hero level 2. **Level 2: Summons 2 ancestors. Unlocks at Hero level 5. **Level 3: Summons 3 ancestors. Unlocks at Hero level 8. *'Bear Form': Ingvar turns into a bear, dealing more damage, gaining invincibility, and regenerating health faster, but cannot use Ancestor Call. Cooldown: 20 seconds. **Level 1: Deals 20-40 damage per strike, lasting for 10 seconds. Unlocks at hero level 4. **Level 2: Deals 30-50 damage per strike, lasting for 12 seconds. Unlocks at hero level 7. **Level 3: Deals 40-60 damage per strike, lasting for 14 seconds. Unlocks at hero level 10. :* Ingvar's Bear Form attacks by slashing multiple times in a row, with a pause after 8 attacks. Sometimes it will glitch and strike around 4-6 times without dealing damage, then reset and deal damage normally. Tips and Tricks *While in his Bear Form, Ingvar is immune to all damage and gain a small regeneration, thus it is a good way to heal him in the middle of the fray. He also make good meat shield for ranged enemies in this state, being able to absorb the damage they deal. Note this when you are faced with Troll Champions - those enemies possess very powerful throwing axes. **Bear form cannot resist Instant Kill attacks from Bosses such as Sarelgaz and Moloch. However, bosses that simply deal hundreds of damage like Gul'Thak are still helpless against him. **Bear form helps Ingvar deal more damage total, but the lower damage of his slashes makes him less helpful against enemies who can dodge melee attacks, such as Bandits and Wulves. *Ingvar's Ancestors lack resistance and power, but can help you hold more enemies at once, while some Artillery damage the group. **Barbarians offer good support to Ingvar: While he and his Ancestors fight the enemies, the Barbarians can use their axes to damage them from distance, and block them in case Ingvar is injured or killed. **Whe facing multiple enemies who would otherwise escape, Ancestors are extremely helpful. The Iron Challenge of Nightfang Swale is the best example of powerful enemies(in this case Lycans with speed who could much more easily escape if there were less units. *Avoid using Ingvar against enemies with Armor because he has only physical attacks. He will level up more slowly because he deals less damage to them, and will generally be less helpful against them. Quotes * Until Ragnarök! * Valhalla waits! * You won't like me when I'm angry. * Bear with me! * (upon death) Yahhh! Trivia *The name Ingvar comes from the Norse name Yngvarr, derived from the alternate name of the god Freyr, and combined with the word arr meaning Warrior. *Norse Berserkers were warriors able to enter an uncontrollable trance of fury and rage that gave them great strength. In regards to the translation of the old Norse words, and the writings of them in Norse legend, they wore bear pelts and would undergo shape shifting though more like shifting into the state of rage rather than an actual form change. :*'"Bear with me" '- He turns into a bear. :*'"Valhalla waits!" '- A reference to Valhalla (the Norse afterlife for fallen warriors) but also a line from the song Valhalla Awaits Me by Amon Amarth. :*'"You wont like me when I'm angry." '- Said by Bruce Banner before he turns into the Hulk. :*'"Until Ragnarok!"' - Another song line, this time from In Chains Until Ragnarok by Enslaved. Ragnarok, or Ragnarök, in Norse Mythology, is the end of the worlds. *Ingvar can kill a goblin in one shot at level 1. Gallery '' HeroSkill_Ingvar_1.PNG|Ancestor Call HeroSkill_Ingvar_2.PNG|Bear Form '' Category:Heroes Category:Melee Heroes